Lunar 4, clash of the titans
by FlamingSmileyFace
Summary: Rated for cursing. I really hope this story will turn out well. It's about a young theif, and his adventures with a straaange black cat..(hint)


((Surprise! I'm writing another story!! Gasp in all, for it is I, FlamingSmileyFace! Okay, annnnyway, I've noticed the way Lunar is going in pattern with the dragons. White/Red and blue should be next, followed by black, ne? Since 3 is in the works, I'd like to write my own..hey..you never know eh?))   
  
  
As she opened one green eye, and narrowed it in response to the gleaming sun, the little one yawned widely, bearing her back canines. She sat up happily, and stretched her wings.   
"MMmmmm...good nap!" she smiled happily, as she folded her wings back. She already felt warm, for the sun shone down brightly on her black fur, with the exceptions of the white spots on the tips of her wings, and paws. She looked around happily, at the bustling marketplace before her.   
"Mmm..I smell.....fish!" she grinned, as she unfolded her wings, and flapped them twice quickly.   
  
"STOP! THEIF!" yelled a woman's voice in the distance. She looked over, at the vicinity of the fruit cart. She squinted at the figure that emerged, in a black cloak. Though a ruckus was already forming, she was able to get a look at his face, as the hood of the cloak flew off. She could barely make out his bright brown eyes, and his short, dark violet hair that spiked out. She rose into the air, to get a closer look as he ran by, but just as she was about to yell, "THEIF!" a large, fat, bald merchant ran up wielding a stick, aiming for the bandit. Naturally, he missed, and hit the small one instead. She let out a muffled squeak, as she went flying backwards into a dark alleyway. She blacked out as she hit the ground.   
  
As Zan ran down the path in the center of the market place, he grinned happily at the food he had snatched. Taking a bite of the shiny, golden peach, he flinched as his hood came off.   
"Shoot!" he muttered, as he ran faster. He brushed a lock of his short purple hair out of his eyes. Just in time to see the large man approaching with the bat. He dodged quickly, and ducked behind the swing into an alleyway. Watching everyone run past the opening of the alley, he bent to catch his breath.   
"Argh...they saw my face..from now on I'll have to wear a better disguise.." he grinned to himself, as he looked at his hoard for the day, which he had concealed inside the cloak. "Not bad though, I think I lifted half that woman's fruit!"   
He laughed to himself, but then abruptly stopped as he noticed a small, dark mound laying next to an old crate.   
"Huh? A cat?" he mumbled, as he bent to get a closer look.   
It sure did look like a cat. It had two large ears, fuzzy all over, a long tail. It was completely black, with the exception of a few spots on its body. The only exception was the two wings, that were spread on the ground.   
"That's...odd...I wonder if it's dead?" he said, rubbing his chin. He jumped back, as the mound groaned softly, and rolled over. "I guess not...but it does look hurt..better take it with me then..I could always use an extra set of wings!"   
  
When she opened her eyes, she blinked twice, until she realized she was staring into a pair of bright brown eyes. She rubbed her forehead with her paw, to make sure she wasn't still asleep.   
"Awake?" asked Zan, cocking his head to the side.   
"Y...YOU'RE THE THEIF!" she yelled, leaping up.   
"Eh?" he muttered, scratching his head. "I guess I was...but that's no reason to get worked up.."   
"YES IT IS! Because of you, I was knocked cold!"   
"And without me, you would still BE cold.." he replied, grinning down at her.   
"D.....damn you!" muttered the black cat.   
"You're welcome!" he laughed, interested in the small creature. "What's your name, little one?"   
"I....don't have a name.." she murmured quietly, looking down at his hands.   
"That's peculiar! What are you? You look like some sort of...Sphynx or something.." he said, scratching behind his ear curiously.   
"I...I'm...I...can't tell you!" she said, closing her eyes, and puffing out her cheeks.   
"Oh, that blow must have caused you amnesia, huh?" said Zan, patting her in between her ears.   
"Uhm...right.." she said, sighing happily inward, as if implying that her secret was safe.   
"Well, let's give you a name eh?" replied Zan, folding his arms to think.   
"Wait a second! Who says you can name me? I'm not your pet!"   
"Don't be silly! You don't have to stay with me...but until you're fully healed, I'd recommend it." Said Zan, shrugging his shoulders. "It's the only warm place you've got."   
"Ergh....that's a good point.." said the cat, grimacing. "Just DON'T EXPECT ME TO STEAL FOR YOU!" she yelled, flapping her wings in anger.   
"Of course not!" laughed Zan, waving his hands. "As for a name...hmm.." he folded his arms again, and squinted in a thinking manner. "How...about..Colt?"   
"COLT?" yelled the cat. "I'm not a horse!"   
"Haha! I know I know! But your color reminds me of coal, and Colt is more of a name then coal.." laughed Zan, putting his arms behind his head.   
"Fff..." snarled the cat, puffing out her cheeks in an indignant manner. "Fine.."   
Zan grinned, "Heh! Nice to meet you then, Colt!"   
"Yeah, yeah...you better have some fish around here.." muttered Colt, sweatdropping.   
"Don't you want to know my name?" asked Zan, raising an eyebrow.   
"I..suppose.." yawned Colt, rolling onto her side.   
"Heh, my name is Zan. Grifter extrodinaire!" he announced, sticking his thumb to his chest with pride. To his amusement, Colt had already fallen asleep, and was snoring lightly. Her tail twitched in rhythm, and Zan couldn't help but smile.   
"You've got the right idea, my new friend..." he said, as he walked to the bed, at the side of the room.   
  
((THE End!....well...of the introduction! More coming soon!))   
~FlamingSmileyFace 


End file.
